1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool combination, and more particularly to a tool combination including a pivotal head selectively rotatable or drivable with a power driving tool or rotatable or drivable manually.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ratchet wrench tools comprise a ratchet tool head rotatably or pivotally mounted or attached to a handle or tool holder and rotatable relative to the handle or tool holder to any selected angular positions.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,107 to Avery discloses one of the typical ratchet wrench tool head positioners comprising a ratchet tool head including a number of spaced transverse grooves formed therein for rotatably or pivotally attaching to a tool holder in selected positions.
However, the typical ratchet wrench tool head may only be rotated or driven manually, but may not be rotated or driven by the power driving tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,145 to Inoue discloses another typical ratchet handle comprising a handle angularly adjusted relative to the tool carrying head, and a complicated moving part provided to engage with the tool carrying head and to lock the handle and the head in the desired angular relationship.
However, similarly, the typical ratchet handle may only be rotated or driven manually, but may not be rotated or driven by the power driving tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,289 to Salyer discloses a typical shielded universal joint having a pivot head defining a primary axis, and having a pin defines a first pivot axis extending longitudinally through the pin, and the pin and a throat define a second pivot axis extending through the throat and the pin perpendicular to the first pivot axis.
However, similarly, the typical shielded universal joint also may only be rotated or driven manually, but may not be rotated or driven by the power driving tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,740 to Ernst discloses a further typical flexible head socket wrench comprising a socket driver head pinned to a clevis on a shaft and arranged for allowing the socket driver head to be rotated or pivoted relative to the shaft to any selected angular positions.
However, similarly, the typical ratchet handle may only be rotated or driven manually, but may not be rotated or driven by the power driving tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,473 to Huang discloses a still further typical rotatable tool driving head comprising a lock device for selectively locking the driving head to a tool member and for preventing the driving head from rotating relative to the tool member about a pivotal coupler.
However, similarly, the typical rotatable tool driving head may only be rotated or driven manually, but may not be rotated or driven by the power driving tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,787 to Jarvis discloses a still further typical locking swivel wrench comprising a jointed drive head situated in a series of angular positions relative to a handle, and a holding device for temporarily holding the driving head at a predetermined angle with respect to the handle.
However, similarly, the typical rotatable tool driving head may only be rotated or driven manually, but may not be rotated or driven by the power driving tools.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet wrench tools or tool combinations.